


Jump

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hiccup misses Toothless, hiccup misses flying, post-HTTYD 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup stands on the edge of a cliff and ponders flying.





	Jump

Hiccup stood on the edge of a cliff and considered jumping. The ocean was vast below him, dark, deep, crashing in waves against the rocks. And the sky… the sky was a crisp, beautiful azure, puffy clouds scudding their way across. Hiccup inhaled deeply, spread his arms, taking in the breeze, letting it caress him in downsweeps and buffet him when it swelled. 

He closed his eyes, tried to imagine himself on dragonback, a muscular, winged body moving beneath his own, the two of them in tandem, black scales shining in the sun.

He missed Toothless. He missed being in the sky with him. Flying with Toothless had been some of his most intimate moments with him. Just the two of them alone, up in the sky and the clouds, with the dragons and the birds.

Hiccup still had his flight armor, but it was hardly the same. He could only go so far with it, could only go down. Never up, but he wanted to go up, up, up, into the sky, into the stars when night fell. He stretched his hands over his head, felt at the air with his fingers, trying to grab hold of it, wanting it to carry him.

Hiccup wanted to jump just to feel it, the sensation of being in the air again. But he didn’t have his flight armor on, and a jump from here would just land him stranded in the ocean. No, he wouldn’t jump. He’d never jump. He never considered it for morbid reasons, only considered it for the sensation and the way his heart and soul yearned to fly. He would have dreams of being a dragon, and sometimes, would wake from them disappointed that there were no wings sprouting from his back.

Hiccup was grounded, and he wanted to jump from the cliff to fly, to take off into the air and drift and soar. He opened his eyes, looked down below him, the height dizzying and thrilling.

But no. He wouldn’t jump. He’d never jump. 


End file.
